


Up The Garden Path by lamardeuse [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Series, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Up The Garden Path by lamardeuseThe summer after Lewis retired, Sundays became allotment days.





	Up The Garden Path by lamardeuse [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up The Garden Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941679) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



**Title** : Up The Garden Path  
**Author** : lamardeuse  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Lewis  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941679)  
**Length** 0:39:33  
Download Link: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Up%20the%20Garden%20Path%20by%20Lamardeuse.mp3)


End file.
